


Cute

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cold Weather, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Leo has a crush on Guang-Hong. But his crush isn’t unrequited.[Prompt 30: Too quick, mumbled into your scarf]





	Cute

Guang-Hong is so cute. Leo has thought this for two years, ever since they first met. He is just so sweet and handsome and polite and lovely, and Leo knows he has a hopeless crush on his friend. But that’s just the problem, because they’re friends; the two skaters are great friends, and Leo doesn’t want to risk ruining their friendship by confessing his love for Guang-Hong. But even if he never tells him, Guang-Hong is still very cute.

He thinks about this as the pair walk through the streets of Hasetsu, where their whole gang of professional figure skaters are gathered for Yuuri and Victor’s wedding (it’s in three days, and everyone is so excited). It is cold, snow having fallen all night, and Leo can see his breath in the air when he exhales. Snow crunches beneath his shoes, and he has to keep his hands in his pockets to stop his fingers getting painfully cold. Basically, it’s freezing, and Leo is too.

“Leo, are you okay?” Guang-Hong asks.

Leo flinches, looking at his friend. He start to blush, and is grateful that his face is already red from the cold.

“Yeah, just a bit cold.”

Guang-Hong smiles. “Me too. Hey, do you want to get something to eat? Yuuri said the ramen place near the Ice Castle is amazing.”

Leo smiles too, imagining sitting in a warm restaurant and eating hot food. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

“Cool,” Guang-Hong says, and Leo wonders how one person can be so adorable. “Let’s go.”

As they walk, Guang-Hong pulls his scarf up so it covers his mouth, starting to shiver. And even though he’s just as cold as his friend, Leo wants to help Guang-Hong feel less cold. So before he can really think this through, he reaches out and takes Guang-Hong’s gloved hand in his own.

Guang-Hong flinches and Leo lets go of his hand. He groans, wondering why he just did that.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t—”

“No, it’s okay,” Guang-Hong says, cutting him off. “I don’t mind. It’s… nice to hold your hand.”

Leo smiles, even though he’s also stunned. “Oh… Do you want to do it again?”

Guang-Hong nods, grinning. And so Leo takes his hand again, and his stomach churns with excitement as they walk along the snow covered streets.

\---

After a delicious bowl of ramen, Leo no longer feels like his fingers are going to fall off. But he is still buzzing about holding hands with Guang-Hong, and he doesn’t know what to do. Should he tell Guang-Hong how he feels about him and risk their friendship? Or should he just try and get over it?

Leo is still mulling things over in his head when Guang-Hong puts his hand on his arm. This pulls him out of his thoughts, and Leo realises that he was daydreaming so much that he and Guang-Hong have left the ramen place and are halfway back to their hotel by now.

“Can we talk?” Guang-Hong says.

Leo flinches slightly. “Sure? What about?”

“Well, uh, I know this might seem a bit sudden, but well…” Guang-Hong trails off, spluttering over his words. He folds his arms across his chest, looking incredibly awkward. And his voice is muffled by his scarf as he mumbles, “Leo, I think I love you.”

Leo stares at him, moving his mouth but finding himself lost for words. He can’t believe it. Is this really happening?

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to make things awkward,” Guang-Hong says, continuing to babble as he talks through his scarf. “I just… I really, really like you.”

Leo still doesn’t speak. Instead, he bursts into near-hysterical laughter. “I can’t believe it. I… I was seriously thinking about saying the same thing to you. This is amazing!”

Guang-Hong starts giggling too, grinning that wonderful smiling of his. “So, you like me too?”

“Of course I do!” Leo says, and he takes Guang-Hong’s hand again.

Guang-Hong squeezes his hand through his glove, and Leo is just so happy. He wants to kiss his friend, but he doesn’t want to be too forward. So he just holds his hand tight and his chest flutters with the realisation that he and Guang-Hong are in love, and they might even be dating now.

Things are going to be awesome from now on, he can just tell.


End file.
